


What to do with a God of Mischief?

by FallenQueen2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF!Loki, Banter, Falling In Love, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Movie Night, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Fall in love? That sounds right.





	What to do with a God of Mischief?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @hotforcaptaincold for the premise of this little fic :P
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

“What do I even do with a god of Mischief JARVIS?” Tony whined about his current ‘house guest’ for the millionth time in the past month ever since Odin had the brilliant idea to ‘gift’ Loki himself to Tony in payment for the chaos he caused on Earth.

“I believe you were told you were allowed to do whatever you want.” JARVIS sounded exhausted having been forced to listen to his on repeat and watch the two awkwardly dance around each other.

“Yeah but I don’t know what that is!” Tony reminded his AI before flopping backwards on his chair in a dramatic motion.

“What are you going on about Stark?” Loki asked as he glided into the workshop floating a tray full of steaming food beside him as he walked. Tony squawked and glared at the nearest camera to let JARVIS know he was unimpressed with this breach of security.

“Hey there Reindeer Games! What brings you to my humble workshop? Your floor not to your liking?” Tony recovered with his usual grace.

“It is more than I expected.” Loki admitted as he lowered the food onto an empty place on the workbench right in front of Tony.

“Yeah well, you’re one of mine now and I take good care of what is mine. Oh is that lasagna, you are officially my favorite.” Tony inhaled the scent absently talking not noticing the reaction it had on the other man in the room.

Loki felt warmth curl up in his chest reminding him a feeling he had long forgotten about. It felt like belonging and love, it was something he only usually felt when he was a child and with his mother, with Frigga.

“Come on Loks, I can’t eat all of this on my own.” Tony had cut the lasagna in half and pushed one side of it onto a spare plate. He stuck a fork into it and held it out to the God without a second thought.

“Your charm astounds me Stark, if wanted to take me out for dinner there are better ways to ask me.” Loki smirked as he took the plate, amused and interested by the choking noise and bright flush that crept over Tony’s face.

“Were you always such a smooth talker?” Tony tried to play it off, but it didn’t come across the way he wanted it to.

“That and many other things, now there is something that has been irking me for a while.” Loki calmly ate his portion of food while keeping a keen eye on the inventor having noticed that Tony had a bad habit of skipping meals or never eating even when food was put in front of him.

“Ask away, I’m like an open book here.” Tony waved his fork as he chewed not totally sure why he felt so relaxed and willing to talk with Loki of all people.

“Why did my scepter not work on you?” Loki recalled when he tried to control Tony’s heart back during the battle.

“…It controls people’s heart’s right? Well you hit my arc reactor, it’s what I have that keeps me alive instead of a heart so that must be it.” Tony shrugged as he tapped the middle of his chest as he sipped at his green smoothie making a face at the taste, he wasn’t sure he would ever get used to it.

“No heart?” Loki mused to himself, keen eyes trained on the reactor that was softly glowing under the fabric of the grease stained shirt he was wearing. “That would make sense, but I do not believe that is the only reason. However I do not like the fact your life is reliant on a battery in your chest.”

“Huh? Doth my ears deceive me? Is the God of Mischief worried about little ole me?”

“Your growing deaf in your old age, now eat all your food and perhaps I’ll bake some cookies for tonight.”

“Bribery after an insult, I feel like I want to disapprove but your cookies are orgasmic so carry on Lokers.”

“Of course they are, I created them after all.”

“Don’t sound so huffy, take the compliment green eyes. Now since you are here we are having a movie night. J queue up the classic’s!”

“Movie night? Are you really so simple Stark?” Loki raised an eyebrow as the lights dimmed and a projected dropped from the ceiling.

“If you’re going to insult me at least call me Tony sheesh. Also this is not simple Reindeer Games! What you are about to witness is the one and only masterpiece of time travel, Doctor Who!” Tony grinned as the familiar theme started up as he got settled on the couch he usually used for sleeping, he gave Loki the patented ‘Stark puppy dog eyes’. 

Loki sighed put out as he took the offered seat next to Tony and turned his attention to the wall the television show was being projected on. He did his best to ignore the warmth emitting from the human next to him and somehow found himself engrossed with the show and it’s characters.

Loki started lightly when he felt Tony’s body slump against his side, tearing his attention away from where the Doctor and Rose were meeting one Captain Jack Harkness (who Loki quite liked thus far) he found himself smiling at the sight of Tony fast asleep against his side.

Loki felt his magic react and suddenly a blanket was tucked around Tony’s form getting a content sigh. Loki couldn’t help but wrap his arm around Tony’s shoulders and hold him close before turning his attention back to the show.

Looking back Loki realized as he broke a man’s neck, that had been the moment he had fallen in love with Tony Stark and deemed said man as his just like he had been deemed Tony’s minute before.

~~/~~

“I told you I did not approve of your life being reliant on a battery.” Loki gritted out as he slaughtered another batch of hired goons that were standing between himself and his target.

“Yeah, yeah you can spank me later right now get me that reactor or you’ll have nothing to cuddle tonight.” Tony’s voice was harsh and weak in the communication piece that was sitting in Loki’s ear.

“I will take you up on that love.” Loki warned as he slashed the throat of a man who was the only one standing between Loki and his prize of Tony’s stolen Arc Reactor. HYDRA was becoming bolder and bolder and while Loki was away being re-judged by Odin they had taken Tony from Avengers Tower. When Loki was informed he had fled from his trial in his haste to hurry to his mortal’s rescue. What he found would forever be burned into his brain.

Tony had been strapped to a metal table, skin grey and gasping weakly as his chest heaved as his heart worked overtime trying to keep Tony alive without the help of the now missing Arc Reactor. Loki had seen red and took off in search of his mortal’s heart after hiding Tony away in a safe location.

“Looking forward to it green eyes.” Tony coughed harshly, the noise sounding wet and Loki tore open the safe with his bare hands, he grabbed the glowing reactor with both hands very carefully as he didn’t want another lecture from his lover on his forceful way of handling his creations.

Loki curled the reactor close to his chest and focused his magic to teleport himself to where his love was hidden. Loki felt bile rising in his throat at the sight that met him; Tony was half sitting against the wall in the room with his hair was matted to his face and eyes unfocused and cloudy.

His right hand was holding the empty reactor chamber weakly while his chest barely rose and fell with his breath. Loki fell to his knees and quickly clicked the reactor into its correct resting place, Tony yelped as the nerves were reconnected and his breathing returned to normal.

“Hey green eyes.” Tony murmured as he reached up to cup Loki’s cheek with affection in his eyes.

“Light of my life, never do that to me again.” Loki dropped soft kisses over Tony’s face as he held him close relishing in the fact his lover was still breathing.

“I feel a new project coming on, wanna help me destroy HYDRA babe?” Tony slurred his words as he rested his face in the crook of Loki’s neck.

“It would be my pleasure.” Loki purred before he gathered Tony into his arms as he stood up, eyes glowing with magic and explosions rocked the base just as the two disappeared from sight.


End file.
